


Numb

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [27]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, But psychological damage is described, Character Death?, Gen, Oneshot, its minecraft so it’s not permanent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Joe has an accident, and things aren’t looking too hot for him.





	Numb

I perched on the crown of our green maiden. The crisp autumn breeze swirled around me, tousling my hair like a loving father. The shopping district glistened gold in the dawning of the sun. It's beams reached out and touched me, kissing my skin gently, warming me. The world awoke with the sun, trees creaking and birds warbling to their companions. My companions awoke as well, as they began emerging from their homes. From this angle, they looked like marching ants, busy and inconsequential. The breeze picked up, catching my elytra. Following its beckoning call, I tipped over the side, falling slowly. I beckoned my elytra open, slowing my descent. The wings fluttered and stiffened as they caught the breeze.

"Joe!"

It was the last word I heard before I blacked out, and after I woke up.

"Joe!"

"Hnnnng......."

"Bless the stars, he's alive!" That sounded like Stress.

"Everyone out!" Definitely Cleo.

Sounds of people shuffling out and then quiet.

"Are you alright Joe? You took a nasty blow to the head."

"What... Happened..?" It looked like I was in a bed, in I-Trade.

"We're not sure! Wels said he saw you falling off the Statue of Hermity, but he couldn't catch you. I'm surprised you didn't just die!"

"That's..." What's the word? "That's sad."

"Yeah. Are ya feelin better now?"

"Yeah, thank you Stress, Cleo. How can I ever- ever...."

"Repay?" Stress supplied the word.

"Yes! How can I ever repay you?"

Cleo got a strange look on her face. "I'm not quite sure we're done here. Can I do one more test?"

"Take it away, doctor."

"Joe, I want you to write me a poem." She handed me a book and quill.

I happily took the book, the smell of paper making me smile. I love that smell. I put the quill on the paper, and...

"That's what I thought." Cleo shook her head. She took back the empty book with a sigh.

"No wait! I have an idea, lemme try again!" I reached for the book but she yanked it away.

"Joe, tell me. What's a good way to describe that crafting bench?"

"Ah, well, it's rather.... um, like- maybe dirty?" I shook my head. That is not the word I wanted.

Stress wrung her hands. "Joe, is your head alright? You always know words for things..."

"I feel fine, I just... I can't grab the words I want!" I growled. What was wrong with me! Now my friends were.... nervous.

"Joe, hun. Are you okay?" Cleo asked seriously.

"I'm fine! I just can't find my words!"

"And there it is. That fall must've hit your head funny." Stress whimpered.

"Well, how to we fix it?! I don't wanna be like this forever! It hurts!" It didn't hurt. That's the wrong word.

"I'm sorry Joe, I have no clue. This is bizarre..."

"Bizarre! That's a good word! Too bad I'd never come up with it on my own!" I gritted my teeth.

Cleo and Stress looked at each other, and Cleo left quietly. Stress sat next to me.

"Are you gonna be alright, love?" She whispered.

"I don't know. I don't know! Words are everything to me. I can't even say how I'm feeling! No offense, but I'm talkin like you! Or Iskall! Just normal!" I stood up and walked back and forth across the room. I couldn't even describe my actions right!

"Come sit down hon, let's talk through this." She realized her poor wording. "I mean-"

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" I ran out the door, ignoring Stress' cries. I jumped into the sky- stupid way to say that- and circled the Statue of Hermity. Why? Why would falling off this statue make my brain do this?

Without words, my life is pointless. Actions have no meaning if there are no words to describe them. My world felt grey, because I couldn't think of other colors. Everything felt numb, pointless. There were no other emotions to feel.

I sat on the crown, looking at the shopping district. The wind blew my hair. The sunset made weird shadows on the buildings, cooling down for the night. There were no players walking around, but a few monsters had spawned. The wind blew harder, pushing me off the building. The words had no meaning, so I didn't stop myself. It was all empty.

My vision blurred as I fell. Maybe the fall would kill me this time. If the fall didn't kill me, maybe a creeper at the bottom could blow me apart, limb by limb. Blown to bits. Maybe that wouldn't feel numb. Maybe I'll feel something in my last moments. Maybe I'll feel my neck snapping as it hits the ground. Maybe-


End file.
